darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1144
After being bitten by Roxanne, Julia is held captive in an abandoned lighthouse by Angelique. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840. On the day that has just ended, a funeral was held for Roxanne Drew. Only Barnabas and Julia were aware that when darkness came again, Roxanne would become one of the living dead. Hoping to spare her a life of eternal darkness, Barnabas instructed Julia to drive a stake through Roxanne's heart. But Julia arrived at the mausoleum too late, and became the victim of a vampire. Julia, having been bitten by Roxanne, wakes up hours later, not knowing where she is. Valerie shows up and informs her that she is being held in an abandoned lighthouse. Julia realizes Valerie caused her to fall asleep, and Valerie tells her that Roxanne is in her control. She informs Julia that she is going to leave her in the lighthouse to die (and rise as a vampire). Act I Valerie, convinced that Julia is love with Barnabas, tells Julia she can't wait to see her as a vampire. Julia taunts Valerie, saying that Barnabas will never love her, as she has lived in the future. Valerie reluctantly agrees with her, but will still take satisfaction in seeing her as a member of the living dead. Barnabas rushes to Collinwood, searching for Julia. He finds Quentin in the drawing room, who says he saw her leaving around dusk. Barnabas leaves the house to search for her. Later, Gerard and Charles arrive at Collinwood and share a drink with Quentin. Quentin and Charles meet for the first time; Charles tells him he is a lawyer and offers him his services should he ever need them. Gerard asks if Daniel is home, and Quentin leaves to go get him. Once they are alone, Gerard tells Charles to study Quentin carefully, and declares that Quentin will be beheaded, just like Judah was. Act II Charles is skeptical about Gerard's plans for Quentin, but Gerard reminds him that he is a Collins, and the entire Collins family must soon cease to exist. They are interrupted by Valerie, and Gerard apologizes to her for their incident a while back when he called her "Miranda". Valerie accepts his apology, and Daniel arrives to take Gerard to his study. Valerie and Charles introduce themselves to one another, and Valerie thinks Gerard is a "fascinating man" and asks for more information about him. Meanwhile, Gerard and Daniel go to Daniel's study and the two discuss a horoscope that Daniel had requested Gerard to draw up for him. Apparently, Daniel cannot understand some of Gerard's language in the reading, and wonders if a tragedy is soon coming to Collinwood. Gerard hesitates, but assures Daniel that he will live a long and fruitful life. However, he does mention that soon he will become disenchanted with someone he is close to. Daniel becomes distressed over the news, while Gerard smiles. Back in the drawing room, Barnabas rushes in and demands to speak with Valerie. Charles tries to introduce himself to Barnabas, but Barnabas has no interest in talking with him. Charles leaves and meets with Gerard in the foyer, who tells him he must go to the Old House to do something. Meanwhile, Barnabas demands Valerie to tell him where Julia is. Act III Valerie taunts Barnabas over the missing Julia and refuses to tell him anything, despite his pleas. Gerard barges into the room and Valerie strikes up a friendly conversation with him, and then runs out. Barnabas quickly follows in pursuit, much to the confusion of Gerard. Quentin then sees Gerard in the foyer and wonders what he did to upset Daniel. Quentin reminds Gerard that Daniel is very weak, and if anything upsets him, he may die. The two eventually apologize to each other and Charles returns. Quentin invites the two of them to Collinwood the following night at 7, saying he has a "surprise" for Gerard. Quentin leaves, and Gerard and Charles retreat to the drawing room. Charles tells Gerard he searched Valerie's room at the Old House and could not find any evidence that she may be a witch, but Gerard is still very suspicious of her. He tells Charles that he believes her real name is Miranda du Val, the woman who betrayed him in the trial of 1692. Act IV Charles feels it may be hard to prove that Valerie is Miranda, but Gerard tells him not to underestimate his powers. Valerie returns to the lighthouse to see Julia. She again taunts her and tells her that Barnabas is out looking for her right now, but will never find her. Meanwhile, Gerard and Charles are hiding in Daniel's study, waiting for Valerie to return. When she does, Gerard performs a ceremony, and soon the lights go out all throughout the house. Alone in the foyer, the ghost of Amadeus Collins appears to Valerie and recites the same passage he said during the trial in 1692. Frightened, Valerie calms herself and banishes his ghost from the house forever, and the lights turn back on. A satisfied Gerard looks on, now knowing her real identity, and vows to destroy her. Memorable quotes : Gerard: I will have the final satisfaction of destroying you. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Louis Edmonds as Daniel Collins / Amadeus Collins * Humbert Allen Astredo as Charles Dawson * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of the character Amadeus Collins. * Closing credits scene: Abandoned lighthouse interior. Story * Angelique is holding Julia at an abandoned lighthouse. * Laszlo will be guarding Julia. * Charles comes from Boston but settled in Bucksport a few years ago; his law practice is there. * Judah was beheaded in the year 1692. He mentions Miranda DuVal and how she betrayed him in that year. * GHOSTWATCH: Gerard and Charles summon the spirit of Amadeus Collins to appear to Angelique. * TIMELINE: According to the narration, Roxanne's funeral was held today. Julia was supposed to meet Barnabas at 6pm. 7:50pm: Charles arrives at Collinwood. Quentin wants to show something to Gerard at 7pm tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * Someone offstage in the studio coughs during act 1 and 3. * Angelique asks Gerard why Daniel was so pleased to see him this morning; in fact, it was at night when Daniel saw him. * When the ghost of Amadeus Collins speaks, his lines have reverb - but Angelique's first few words also have reverb. * When Gerard/Judah holds the object over the candle to summon Amadeus, the camera zooms in closely on his hands and the candle but is unable to clearly focus. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1144 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1144 - The Merry Widow Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes